Headphone
by Denden Setsuno
Summary: Karena lagunya selalu ada di antara mereka, dirinya dengan Tsugaru. Ia bersenandung. Untuk bintang dan untuk Tsugaru-nya. Psychedelic Dreams's characters. TsugaruXPsyche. ENJOY!


****Disclaimer:** **

**Durarara!**, Ryohgo Narita

**A/N: **

Semua character yang digunakan dalam fic ini adalah character dari Psychedelic Dreams yang tak lain tak bukan adalah** Durarara! Original Soundtrack** (bagi yang belum tahu silakan share di mbah Google, ya xD). Tidak ada Orihara Izaya dan Heiwajima Shizuo didalamnya. Btw, Hoshi tidak menggunakan nama Psyche dalam fic ini, karena rasanya aneh kalau pake nama itu, jadi menggunakan nama Izaya saja. Tapi tentu saja itu tetap Psyche, karena Izaya Original *?* tetap milik Shizuo Original *?* #bletak. Ini adalah fic pertama di fandom Durarara!, dan Hoshi harap pairing Psychedelic Dreams makin banyak yang buat, hehehe...

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Tsugaru Kaikyo Fuyu Gesheki.<span>  
><strong>

KRAAKK―

Lelaki ber-_kimono_ putih bercorak biru itu memandang datar ke lantai. Tepatnya ke sebuah benda oval berwarna putih dengan garis pink, menatap kabel yang terpasang menuju ke sambungannya, sebuah benda panjang yang melengkung. Sayangnya, benda melengkung tersebut telah kejatuhan kotak tempat menyimpan teh milik lelaki itu.

Tsugaru menyimpulkan, ada benda yang tertimpa kotak tehnya dan benda tersebut patah. Lebih tepatnya, _headphone_ kesayangan Izaya patah.

――

**Headphone**

Tsugaru dengan hati-hati mengangkat kotak tehnya yang berat, dan meletakannya di meja ruang tengah. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba dia menjatuhkan kotak yang tengah dibawanya tadi, dan anehnya ternyata _headphone_ Izaya ada di lantai. Terjadilah hal ini…

Tsugaru menatap _headphone_ itu dengan tatapan datar. Ia tahu headphone itu sangat berarti bagi Izaya, karena itu sedatar apapun wajahnya ia tetap saja merasa bersalah.

Dan bingung.

――

**Berat**

Tsugaru diam. Ia diam saat melihat Izaya berputar-putar di sekeliling ruang tengah. Mencari-cari benda kesayangannya.

Rasanya berat melihat Izaya hampir menangis. Tapi berat juga, ia harus mengakui kesalahannya. Dan dipastikan akan mendapatkan wajah cemberut dari lelaki berpakaian putih dengan beberapa sentuhan pink.

Sekarang pun ia merasa berat. Memikirkan cara untuk membuat Izaya tidak menangis.

――

**Teh**

Tsugaru diam menatap kotak tehnya. Seandainya saja bisa, ia ingin sekali membantingnya. Namun, ia punya kharisma kuat sebagai seseorang yang berkepribadian sabar juga kalem.

Dengan penuh rasa penyesalan, ia terpaksa harus tetap menggunakan kotak ini jika ia ingin koleksi teh miliknya tetap utuh dalam waktu yang lama.

――

**Senandung**

Seperti biasa, Tsugaru akan duduk di lantai kayu rumahnya menatap taman. Tetap bersama Izaya yang duduk di dalam pelukannya dan meminjam lapisan _kimono_ Tsugaru untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Padahal Izaya sudah memakai jaket tebal, tapi tetap saja mengaku masih kedinginan.

Tapi kali ini lain. Izaya yang sebelumnya selalu bersenandung menyaingi suara malam di telinga Tsugaru, kini diam dalam pelukannya. Tanpa _headphone_-nya.

――

**Delic Shizuo**

Pagi itu, Tsugaru datang ke rumah adiknya yang merupakan rekan Izaya dalam pekerjaannya―seorang penyanyi.

Shizou memiliki _headphone_ yang hampir mirip dengan milik Izaya, dan Tsugaru memilih untuk meminjamnya sementara sampai ia mendapatkan _headphone_ yang mirip dengan milik Izaya.

Namun Shizuo justru memberikan salah satu koleksi _headphone_-nya. Setidaknya, Tsugaru bisa tenang untuk sementara.

――

**Perbedaan**

Tsugaru senang melihat senyum Izaya yang kembali saat Tsugaru menunjukkan _headphone_. Tsugaru diam saja saat Izaya bertanya di mana ia menemukan _headphone_ tersebut. Izaya tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu juga. Ia berlari riang menuju kamarnya.

Tsugaru berdoa, semoga saja Izaya tidak menyadari kelainan dari _headphone_ yang ia berikan dengan _headphone_-nya yang dulu. Yang telah berakhir di dalam sebuah kardus mini di bawah tempat tidur Tsugaru.

――

**Bintang**

Malam ini, Izaya tetap bergemul dalam pelukan Tsugaru. Izaya bersenandung kecil dalam pelukan Tsugaru. Menatap bintang bersama.

Tsugaru merasa tenang mendengar senandung Izaya yang sempat hilang malam lalu. Ia menyadarinya, bahwa hanya Izaya yang bisa membuatnya merasa tenang.

* * *

><p><strong>Psyche <strong>**Izaya.**

Lelaki berpawakan riang itu diam saat ia menyadari bahwa _headphone_-nya raib entah ke mana. Dalam balutan khawatir ia bertanya pada lelaki berkimono biru, Tsugaru.

Tanpa mendapat jawaban, Izaya berputar-putar mencari headphonenya. Tanpa _headphone_, ia takkan bisa mendengarkan lagu―lagu buatannya sendiri.

――

**Tangis**

Dalam kecemberutannya, Izaya menahan tangis.

Menatap Tsugaru yang balik menatap seakan berkata 'maaf' padanya.

Padahal ia sangat menyayangi _headphone_-nya. Dan ia tak pernah membayangkan saat ia tidur tanpa bisa mendengar lagu-lagu dari _iPod_-nya dengan jelas.

――

**Diam**

Izaya diam saja dalam pelukan Tsugaru. Ia menikmati hangat tubuh Tsugaru. Sekalipun ia memakai jaket tebal, ia lebih memilih hangat dari tubuh Tsugaru yang membuatnya sedikit tenang.

Hanya saja, suara serangga di malam hari mengingatkannya pada _headphone_ miliknya yang masih tidak ia ketahui keberadaannya.

Izaya tidak bisa menemukan nada yang biasa ia senandungkan malam ini. Sehingga mereka hanya diselimuti keheningan yang sesekali dipecah oleh suara serangga. Hingga akhirnya Izaya tidur tanpa ia sadari, saat ia merasakan belaian lembut di rambutnya.

――

**Hibiya**

Izaya menyesal menemui adiknya, Subarashii Hibiya_**. **_Bukannya menghibur, adiknya malah berbicara sendiri segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan kerajaan.

Walau jujur, ia senang melihat perkembangan adiknya. Dan ia selalu merestui hubungan adiknya, dengan Shizou tentunya, adik Tsugaru.

――

**Perbedaan**

Izaya bahagia saat ia mendapatkan _headphone_-nya kembali. Walau ia merasa aneh dengan _headphone_ yang diberikan Tsugaru.

Bahkan saat ia bertanya, pertanyaanya hanya dianggap angin lalu.

Tentu saja ia sadar perbedaannya. Berat, bentuk, dan… ukuran.

――

**Rahasia**

Izaya bersimpuh menatap sebuah pecahan berwarna pink. Ia menatapnya. Dan ia sepertinya mengenali pecahan tersebut. Yang pastinya ia jadi mengerti sesuatu.

――

**Salah**

Izaya mengambil _headphone_-nya. Ia memegang ujung kabel _headphone_ barunya dan mencoba menyambungkannya dengan _iPod_ miliknya. Dan sebelum ia melakukannya, ia menyadari sesuatu.

Diameter yang berbeda, lubang yang berbeda, bentuk yang berbeda.

Bagaimana ia bisa menyambungkannya kalau bukan pasangan?

Dan yang jelas ia tau, kalau ini adalah _headphone_ milik rekan kerjanya.

――

**Lagu**

Izaya tersenyum. Memandang _headphone_ di tangannya.

Ia mengerti. Sepolos-polosnya seorang Izaya, ia mengerti kejadian ini.

Awalnya ia cemberut mengetahui ini bukan _headphone_ miliknya, tapi kini ia menyadari kalau ia tak perlu _headphone_ untuk mendengarkan lagu. Karena lagunya selalu ada di antara mereka, dirinya dengan Tsugaru.

――

**Bintang**

Malam ini, malam pertama ia bersenandung tanpa diiringi lagu.

Dengan _headphone_ tetap terpasang di telinganya, namun tanpa ada suara yang keluar. Ia tidak bicara tentang ini. Tentang hal sebenarnya. Kalau ia meninggalkan _iPod-_nya dalam kamar, dan ia hanya memasukkan ujung kabel _headphone_ ke dalam sakunya tanpa tersambung apapun.

Ia bersenandung. Untuk bintang dan untuk Tsugaru-nya.

* * *

><p>End<p>

**Arigatou**

**Review or Flame?**

**Salam fujo,**

**Hoshirin Hyuunma**


End file.
